Just Need Someone: A Reason to Save All
by rarcher
Summary: A total rewrite of Just Need Someone with ME3 content! She came from a dark past but finds a will to save all by another broken warrior. Will each find peace in the others arms or will Shepard fall to darkness under the stress of saving all life? Rewrite complete end act 1!
1. Chapter 1

Just Need Someone: Reason to Save All

AN1a: After playing ME3 and seeing what has been released so far I felt it only right to update this in an unexpected way, and given Liara some face time to play a little more sly Broker and fix the errors I have missed in my reworking. Not only that but make it different then how the game turns out a bit till the supposed 'Ending DLC' is released.

AN1b: Another change here is that this is placed after the Arrival DLC not the suicide mission nor was the 'romance' talk done before the suicide mission. I just hope I don't make Aura seem more 'stalkerish' in this version lol.

=Normandy SR-2=

It was a scant four hours after the Aura had slammed an asteroid into the mass relay ending 300,000 batarian lives. Aura felt shamed at what she had done, knowing so many countless had died despite her attempts at warnings to the colony.

"..If only I had seen through the trap the indoctrinated had laid! If only.." She said sighing realizing she would not reach anymore sleep this night.

She rolled out of the bed and by habit of military training quickly remade the bed, and straightened the blankets out. She had not always been like this, growing up on Earth especially, but when her crimes finally caught up with her and she was given the choice of either serving in the Alliance or facing jail time, Aura saw the chance to turn her life around and she seized it.

Even their though she had been the wild card, acting to save her own skin, or doing things her own way, but their were moments she was different, the moments that had secured her as a war hero, and in turn caught the attentions of the Specters. Still even after saving the council, dieing, and returning to life once more, holding true to her selfless ways she had changed to part way through the mission to stop Saren and the Heretic Geth. She had to admit that the hollow feeling and guilt she felt gnawed away at the confidence and sense of stability she normally felt.

As if reading her mind, EDI's monotone voice spoke from her call area. "..Commander, judging by your posture and pacing, you appear to be under great distress. Would you like me to forward a request for one of the squad to come speak with you?" EDI asked.

Shepard sighed, shaking her head, "..Thank you EDI but no, none of the squad can give me the comfort I seek right now. Aura replied softly shunning the offer for company.

"..Very well Commander.." EDI said fading from view. Still though only an AI now unshackled from her hardware restraints, the pile of code and software like all the other's of Shepard's crew had been treated and given all the respect one could to an AI, even more so once her shackles had been released. It was for this reason as her avatar faded from view and the camera sub processes showed the Commander retrieving a small M-5 pistol from a drawer that the AI grew a measure of concern such as it was for it.

Like the rest of the crew and indeed even the AI, Shepard had gone out of her way to aide everyone. Even upgrading the SR-2 with every last bit of an edge she could get her hands upon. But as the AI reviewed the log video files, none had really tried to ask the Commander what they could do for her. It was this series of CPU cycles that were but scant seconds that reformed EDI's avatar in the starboard viewing room. There the lone figure of Samara sat still as always in her biotic meditations staring out sightlessly into the void.

EDI had seen how the Commander and the Justicar had formed a true friendship beyond what the others had for her, even her former teammates Tali and Garrus. "..There is a concern which warrants your attentions, Justicar Samara." EDI's voice intoned.

The almost 750 year old Asari's head tilted coming out of her meditations to look at EDI's avatar on the pedestal, "..Indeed? Such as?" She asked.

"..Commander Shepard is in distress; from my own logs you seem closer to her then others of the squad. It would be wise if you went to her quarters. I will unlock her privacy codes." EDI intoned and though not able to convey any sense of emotion per say, the fact she was bypassing such locks conveyed enough to the Justicar that urgency was paramount.

Rising from her sitting position and moving with a quickened pace for the lift Samara, waited with the patience of someone of her late age for the doors to open, however, she had to admit deep down a part of her was indeed worried what might be amiss with the woman that had given everything one could expect in their life or two in Aura's case. Which could make the AI grow concerned. Samara approached the doors as they slid open revealing the Commander's quarters which she quickly took in.

The many fish that Aura had bought in their travels silently continued their swims, the hamster that played in a wheel on the shelf went along its own merry way, the many models Aura had spent her time alone, perhaps a sign of the impending distress she was now showing according to EDI, building in their free time were proudly on display, the room for all intents was silent and seemed normal enough. "..Shepard?" Sarmara said looking about, noting the missing Commander among the sense of normalcy.

Their came a soft sob from near the couch on the lower area, "..Down here.." Aura's soft voice said. Samara moved to view the woman that was a hero to so many, a trusted friend beyond words to all, sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up a M-5 pistol held in her hands one finger curled around the trigger.

"..Shepard? What are you doing?" Samara said, unable to hide her concern in her voice.

"..I...I'm done Samara.." Aura replied. "..I'm done...I'm tired..." she said leaning her forehead down to rest upon the barrel of the pistol. Samara approached carefully, moving in front of the almost broken form of the human woman, she tried to reach out to take away the pistol but pulled back when she saw the woman's muscles tighten, "..I'm done, I've given my all twice now, I have nothing left.." Aura said softly.

"..Sh..Aura.." Samara said switching to the woman's first name, "..There is still more to do, the Reapers are still out there, they are coming you know this." Samara said feeling worry flood her mind. "..the galaxy needs you.."

Aura snorted, "..What's the damn point? The council didn't believe me the first time, they more or less abandoned me this time, I sent them evidence after damnable evidence on all we were doing, hell I even forwarded damn reports IN HAND to their secretaries every time we stopped by the Citadel." She said her voice growing angry in tone. "..what do I get for all that huh? 'We shall discuss the matter, there is not enough proof' blah blah blah!" She said her other fist slamming into the floor plating, and likely was heard below in the CIC.

"..Aura, the council will have no choice but to believe you when we reach the Citadel now, the Normandy's video feeds, your own squad's camera feeds of all that we saw, they will believe you" Samara said.

Aura seemed to slip more into her swirling maelstrom of depression, her eyes seeming hollow and pitted, "..We're only stopping there briefly to offload a few crew then I'm turning over the Normandy to the Alliance..." She trailed off, and there was a long tense silence where she heard a clicking of the pistol's grip, and the Asari felt her breath catch not sure if it was the safety going on, or else the first pull of the pistol's trigger for power up.

The held breath was let out slowly as the pistol clattered to the floor, and the blue skinned woman slid a hand out to slowly pull it away from the Commander's reach. "..Damnit all, what was I thinking?..." She said softly trailing off again glancing at the pistol evidently making her choice on living but still feeling lost and in despair.

Samara knew when someone was at a breaking point, ready to lash out in chaotic maelstrom of emotions that had been building up for who knew how long. It was Aura's strength of character to hold the things in that would have broken anyone else that made her as resilient as she had grown to be. It was what, Samara reflected, had likely attracted Morinth to her in Afterlife. Samara though put that all aside and moved to sit next to the broken woman, "..You feel guilt over what occurred on the colony" Samara said trying to draw the woman out of her self.

"..Yeah I guess so. I did all I could I know that but…I feel like I should have done more, seen through the illusion." She said.

"..You were alone; you did what you thought best and survived an encounter which would have slain anyone else. You are one of the luckiest humans I know." Samara said with a rare shown half smile.

This made Aura's heat flutter as she knew it was so rarely given to anyone in their talks together. It felt strange to Aura to have the Asari in her cabin in such a private setting normally the crew were a door away now they were a full deck and beyond two closed and likely due to EDI locked doors. "…I guess I did at that, though there are times I grow so tired of the constant struggles and fights. I long for a day of peace and quiet." Aura said head hanging half way in weary silence then.

Samara saw Aura seemed in deep thought occasionally looking to the older asari as if thinking on how to say something. She thought said nothing giving the troubled human the time and space to think on how to phrase her thoughts.

Rising finally Aura stood in front of the fish tank and Samara followed the pair looked long at each other in the silence Aura looking down again, finally Samara broke the silence, "..You have been a good friend to me Aura, you have done far more for me and all other life you have met in our travels then any other would have. You should be proud of your accomplishments and what you have achieved and will further achieve in the coming times against the Reapers."

Aura blushed and the pair took a step forward clasping hands, for Samara it was to give support to the younger woman for Aura though that touch to her felt like it was so much more, a feeling she had not felt before. She felt confused and weary but the touch invigorated her to push on, to act in some way rather then turn away in silence any more. "..Samara we….we have a connection you and I. I….consider you a good friend to me as well but yet I feel…more towards you then any other I have ever met." She said stumbling over her words at times feeling like a foolish teen on her first date. One she reflected she had never really had in her life. Oh, she had had people interested in her Kaiden and Liara were two in her travels against Saren she had turned down, Jacob, Garrus and Thane were the trio this time that had expressed an attraction to her and yet she had pushed them gently but firmly away wanting only to be friends. Yet now here she was bearing her heart just as they were to the older asari.

"..I would not dream one so young could touch me so. Your will is stronger then any I have ever met, and your resolve to do what is just and right." Samara replied making for a moment Aura's heart flutter stronger and hope rise in her chest that maybe here she could find something worth fighting for. "..but you must put the thoughts from your mind it can never be." Samara then finished.

Aura though now that she had tasted the feeling of hope in her chest could not let it slide away so easily, she pushed on, "..It can be Samara if you let it! You…you just have to open your mind to what is clearly here between us." She said trying not to sound desperate even though in the back of her mind that was exactly how she felt, desperate for a reason worth fighting on for.

"..I serve a code stronger and deeper then any feelings; my oath to you has ended and I am bound to the code once more, which makes a relationship impossible with the coming war we know is out there." Samara replied still holding onto Aura's hands gently both still holding the other.

"..You kept control for a long time, but you still have needs Samara." Aura said trying to make a feeble point.

"..I have the strength to withstand my own drives Shepard." Samara replied back.

"..You don't have too, the galaxy won't end if you….if we find a bit of happiness." Aura said taking a step closer making Samara back up a step.

"..You're different from anyone I have ever met. I think I could find more then happiness with you." Sarama said feeling her back touch the cool wall to her warm skin. Taking a breath though she added, "..But my self control is who I am do not pursue this please." She asked.

Still Aura felt hope fluttering in her heart, she was close to having her reason, that reason she could push through any fire to the end of time itself if needed. "..You been strong through so much but now it's your time…our time." She said gently and softly leaning in slowly feeling a further swell in her chest as the asari Justicar came closer.

There lips slowly came to meet when Samara's biotics flared gently but firmly, lips inches apart she said, "..Another time…another life." She said stepping back to stroke Aura's cheek clean of the tear that had suddenly formed, "..Shepard…" she said looking down, "..excuse me." She said making her way hastily out of the room taking the M-5 pistol with her without Aura noticing so lost in her sudden turmoil again.

Aura slumped against the fish tank and slid to the floor crying feeling the heaviness return to her. Yet after a short time she found herself renewed with at least a singular purpose outside the recent events. She would prove herself to the elder Justicar, give her that time, that life after the Reapers. It was with this determination that Aura would find the strength to face the jury the next day alone after turning over the Normandy, and hearing their judgment of her suspension from duty.

AN1c: Hope this was better written and flowed I hope better into ME3 Chapter two will be a skip ahead to Samara's mission obviously and her later scene with a few other end game scenes thrown in with slyer handed Liara saving the day


	2. Chapter 2

Just Need Someone: Reason to Save All

Chapter 2

AN1a: As I noted before this takes place during the Ardat-Yakshi facility mission in ME3 I'll throw in Aura's feelings just for an idea of where she's at mentally at this stage.

==Ardat Yakshi Facility, 9 Months Later==

Aura felt tired after her run around in securing the aide of the Krogan and Turians in the eventual attempt to return to Earth. Seeing her home planet so destroyed in such a short time hurt her far more then she wanted to admit. Yet whenever things seemed darkest she kept remembering that night now 9 months ago 'Another time, another life', and it gave her a purpose to keep going. At the same time that same saying had kept her on the just and honorable path sacrificing the full aide of the Salarian fleets for the full support of the Krogans and not betraying Wrex, though it was at the cost of Mordin. "..I wish he could have survived to sing to me again." She had said to Liara shortly after when she had come to ask how she was doing.

Ever the strong front Aura had pushed aside her worries assuring her she was fine. That she wasn't having dreams that haunted her, that she wasn't feeling more and more weary with each step and fight, yet she pushed on because of the faint glimmer of hope that there would be a future for her worth fighting for.

So again and again she had soldiered on alone, renewing friendships she had before with Ashley only to have the trusted friend be so badly injured so quickly and taken away, thankfully she would survive and it was one of the few times she had let her true feelings so far show through to the unconscious allied solider. A fact even now she was not sure why she had done.

But now she was here, at an Ardat Yakshi facility with Liara and Garrus. They were just emerging from a doorway when a shot rang out sending all but Aura to cover; instinctively she somehow knew the shot was not directed at them but something or someone else. "..Very good I almost did not hear you." Came a familiar voice which made Aura's weariness wash away almost.

"..Samara!" Aura said looking down at the older asari from the walk way above having to restrain herself from jumping down and hugging her at seeing her once more. When the elder Justicar had walked off the Normandy the morning after their talk in her cabin it had been the hardest thing she had to ever see and go through up till that point on Earth.

"..Shepard, you are a most welcome sight here, the corruption runs deep and it has been some time." Samara replied looking up at her.

"..What brings a Justicar out here?" Garrus asked.

"..My daughters have been here for centuries Garrus, I've come for them." She replied looking down seeming saddened, "…Unfortunately the Reapers had already infested the place by the time I arrived." She added.

"..Let's join up together Samara, maybe your daughters can tell us why the Reapers invaded." Aura suggested hoping she would accept then later on the offer to rejoin the Normandy.

"..I suspect they will have much to tell us, it has been centuries since I last saw them." She said then a scream of a Reaper echoed nearby, "..We're out of time we will meet again ahead; I will draw these threats away from you." Samara said dashing off under the walk way.

"..Wait!" Aura cried.

"..Come on we can stay up with her from up here and provide fire support." Liara urged breaking Aura from her stupor of seeing the elder asari from running off again.

After another series of fights the trio emerged through another doorway and saw a younger asari running from a Reaper tossing a weak biotic push at it. Such had been the pushing that Aura had done she opened fire with her Reverent machine gun at the same moment as Samara arrived and biotically pushed the creature to the ground. "...You shall not touch her!" Came Samara's stout shout to the now thoroughly dead bullet riddled Reaper. "..Thank you Shepard." Samara then said with a nod to the assistance. Having so rarely been thanked for her help the gesture was greatly appreciated even more so that it was coming from the elder justicar.

"..Mother! You came!" the younger asari said.

"..As soon as I was able." Samara replied to her glancing back. "..Sheprad this is Falare my youngest, she and her sister Rila are Ardat-Yakshi they—" she began to say before Falare came running up quickly.

"..Mother they have Rila!" She said.

"..What?" Samara said with confusion.

"..They took her and others to the Great Hall I have been trying to get to her." Falare

"..Then that settles it, it does not fully matter why the Reapers are here, if innocents are in danger then we must get there before they finish whatever they are starting." Aura said interrupting both and putting a hand gently on both asari's shoulders. "..I'll help however I can." She added looking to both with an intense stare.

"..Sh..Aura." Samara said changing to her first name with a sound of relief in her voice, "..it reassures me that you have not changed despite this terrible war. Very well let us move off quickly. Perhaps if we hurry we can still aide the others." She explained.

Sadly it was not meant to be, the Reaper forces grew in number and slowed the groups progress too much to reach in time. Rila had begun to be indoctrinated and the group had barely escaped with their lives at Rila's sacrifice finally emerging out onto the landing pad.

Aura felt her earlier happiness at their progress and the meeting of Samara and her daughters even vanish at what had so suddenly happened. "..God damn war." She swore softly hitting the back of the lift as she left.

Aura turned to talk to Samara to give her sympathy, but the Justicar had a deep look to her eyes as Falare exited the lift ahead of them. "Rila there wasn't even time to say goodbye.." Falare said softly on the verge of tears.

"..Few could break the Reapers hold." Samara began to say, "..Rila's will was immense as was her love for you."

"..We left her to die!" Falare said with venom in her voice as Aura took a spot next to Samara feeling exhaustion of the past fight settle in.

Samara was quiet again looking down a moment before she walked further to the right of Falare, "..Rila made her choice, and it has reminded me of what is truly important of that day I swore I would lay down my life." Samara said.

"..What is that?" Falare asked with a confused gesture and look.

"..Falare, the code demands that an Aradat-Yakshi can not live outside a monastery that no longer exists." Samara said looking down at an M-5 pistol intently

Aura weary as she was still picked up an inkling what it could mean, "..Oh hell she is not thinking of killing her….last daughter?" Aura thought her eyes starting to grow wide. "..What are you doing?" Aura said then stepping forward.

"..I am..sorry Shepard by the Justicar's code there is only one way to save Falare" She said beginning to raise the M-5

"..Mother, no!" Falare begged and then both saw her angle it to her own head

"..Goodbye my daughters, you were so much stronger then I beli—" Samara began but Aura's surprisingly lighting reaction at restraining her caught everyone by surprise.

"..What the HELL do you think your doing!" Aura demanded.

"..Let…go.." Samara said with a tone Aura had never heard to anyone but possible enemies. Aura though proved too strong and held the elder Justicar firmly.

Leaning in close Aura said in a whisper, "..What are you doing, after all we've been through do you think I am going to let you through your life away? After what you have done for ME?" She said.

"..Fulfilling the Code!" Samara shot back.

"..So this is the answer? To throw your life away?" Aura hissed again anger rising in her voice and even a hurt tone at how their positions were so easily reversed.

"..I won't kill my last daughter!" Samara said with sadness now looking back at Aura.

"..You won't have to mother." Falare said stepping forward a grateful look to her eyes to Aura for stopping what almost happened.

"..Falare?" She said, then listened at what was proposed, how her youngest would stay and rebuild the monastery and live by her own code, and Samara allowing her youngest to live. The final icing to the proverbial cake to Aura was the family hug shared between the pair that brought a few tears to her eyes.

After Falare had made her way to return into the now dead monastery, Aura swallowed her earlier plans of asking the Justicar to return with her. "..I understand if you want to stay here." She said.

"..It must wait now that I can help you oppose the Reapers, where the Code directs me to help where I am needed most." Samara said and by the tone Aura already knew that was not on the Normandy. Still swallowing hard she nodded.

"..I understand Samara I'd be honored to have you join our forces, it was good to see you once more, perhaps out in the field we'll run into each other again." She said with a smile.

Samara returned it with a rare smile as Aura quickly made to walk towards the now waiting drop craft with Garrus. Liara though remained behind to gently but firmly snatch the Justicars arm. "..She needs you, you know." Liara said.

"..Aura is stronger then she imagines, she has her friends, and she knows she has me to fight this war." Samara said.

"..That is not what I mean and you know it." Liara shot back.

"..What Aura's desires may be versus what is important in this war must come secondary to the war…..perhaps….no it can not be." Samara said turning away to help Falare settle in.

Liara shook her head, despite Aura's best efforts the young asari knew at least to a degree how Aura was feeling from her own body language, she herself had tried to be there for her friend, but what Aura needed was someone who had claimed her heart, but sadly it seemed duty of war came before the duty of giving someone who was near breaking a reason to go on fighting for all life.

With that last thought Liara returned to the waiting shuttle and soon the trio was back aboard the Normandy. Aura once more isolating herself away as she often did post missions to work on her many models once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Just Need Someone: Reason to Save All

Chapter 3

AN1a: Another small jump ahead to Thessia in my opinion the hardest emotional rollercoaster ride of the game to see happen even more then loosing Earth LOL maybe its cause you know your not coming back there or something. Or else it implies the asari are now an endangered species I don't know lol.

==Thessia, 2 months later==

"..Aura, Joker here we're in orbit around Thessia, there's activity around most of the planet! Mostly Reapers." Joker's voice said as Aura jogged up to the cockpit with Liara at her side.

"Can you raise the temple?" She asked.

"..Negative all channels are scrambled across the spectrum" he replied.

"..Damnit.." She said then a shudder impacted nearby as an asari cruiser exploded and a Reaper moved to persue them evidently someone had detected them. "..ARM THANIX CANNONS!" Aura demanded down to Garrus.

"..Arming!" Came his and EDI's reply. The Normandy artfully banked about and avoiding the deadly fire of the reaper ship returned fire with twin blasts of its own, clearing a path through to the planet below.

"..Shepard that's my home down there! I'm going with you!" Liara said.

"..Agreed, Ashley you too!" She commanded feeling her nightmares of the day before recede at the sight of the destroyed Reaper.

"..Joker while we're down below corrdinate the best you can with the asari military lend them a hand blowing a few of these monsters from the sky!" She said.

"..Yes ma'am!" he said nodding to EDI's mobile platform next to him.

"..We'll be back soon keep us in one piece." Aura said dashing for the hanger deck.

Ten minutes later they were ground side and fighting their way through swarms of Reaper ground forces. "..This is terrible!" Liara cried through her SMG fire.

"..Keep it tight, watch the flanks" Ashley chimed back.

"..Agreed we just need to get to that outpost up ahead, and we'll figure out what's going on and what we need to do to wake up from this nightmare!" Aura said trying to sound confident which she hoped the worry was not sensed by her friends.

Soon the trio emerged from the rubble and at the battle site of the outpost. "..You must be Commander Shepard!" Came the words of Lieutenant Kurin one of the many asari commandoes about the area.

"..Aura Shepard at your service, how can I-" She was about to say when an explosion cut her off and an asari rushed to plug the barricade hole.

"..Shepard get on that gun!" Came Kurin's cry as her team went to work. Shepard soon was at work as well mowing down Reaper forces as they charged across the bridge. Gun fire after burst of gunfire went off and still yet more came at them. Aura gritted her teeth screaming with every shot a swear to any gods above that would listen using a variety of swears she had picked up from Garrus and Wrex even. Much to the Turian's comment he said. "..Hell Shepard you curse worse then Jack right now!" He shouted as he scoped and dropped a cannibal reaper.

"..Hell yeah!" She shouted as the last of the Reapers fell back.

Jumping off and turning to Kurin she heard the lieutenant demand an evac with her gun ship and demanding a location on her sniper units. Aura listened with a somber look as the situation sunk in. Taking a breath she explained why she was here and what it was for. "..One push is all I need, just let me through." She said.

Aura listened to the push by another outpost earlier, "..Just give me the air support and we'll make it Lieutenant. Please!" Aura said almost begging.

"..I'm sorry commander but I lost enough people today, I'm pulling the rest of them out." Kurin said a bit sadly at least to Aura's ears.

"..That would be an unwise choice Lieutenant." Came a familiar voice to Aura's ears.

Turning Aura saw quite a wonderful sight, Samara, and three more Justicars in full battle gear jogging up evidently having heard what was discussed before. "..Justicar Samara I was.." Kurin started in surprise and awe before Samara and the group of battle ready Justicars.

"..If Shepard says this artifact will win us this war and save Thessia then we will aide her in all we can." Samara said simply with a nod to Aura.

Aura nodded back feeling ready to take on the world now. "..Come on then let's make it count!" She said as the now seven moved onto the bridge and were sealed off.

The fighting ahead was some of the worst that Aura had faced so far, harvesters had come left and right to block their progress and Scions as well with other horrors trudging up along the way. Soon they reached the area where outpost Tykis was supposed to be encountering a sole commando. Aura got an update on the situation frowning deeply but pushing aside her sorrow at more loses of life. "..Samara will your Justicars stay here and cover our rear? I could use your help with Ashley and Liara in securing the artifact." Aura asked after hearing the sole survivor readying a pair of gun ships for their final push.

"..Very well Shepard I will follow." Samara said with a nod after informing her group of their orders. "..Stay here and hold it at all costs let none pass." Samara said.

Aura took a breath and nodded handing over a few extra thermal clips she had found along the way that were weighing her down to the Justicars. "..Here too many of these are weighing me down." She said.

The green asari Justicar she still had not got her name of nodded in thanks. "..Goddess goes with you Shepard." She said before turning to get to work.

"..And she with you, alright team lets move out!" She shouted and took off as the gun ships arrived blasting through the coming Reapers.

The action was naturally intense scenes of slaughter carried out were later blurs to Aura, but in this moment she wanted to just give up but then from the corner of her eyes she saw the elder Justicar fighting by her side again, providing barrier cover support at times, and others heavy biotic charges just like in their travels previously. It gave Aura strength and made her focus just that bit more. As they continued on the last of their gunship support fell to a Harvester attack and Aura crying in rage unloaded a full clip of her Reveant machine gun upon the beast sending it tumbling soon after the destroyed gunship. Looking over the edge thankfully Aura saw the pilot had got out in time and was running for cover with and assault rifle. "..Shepard focus!" Samara's cry came just in time to warn Aura from being knocked off by a sudden shake of the building. The blue hand that snatched and pulled her back made her already beating heart thud that bit harder as another hand stabilized her on her lower back.

Breathless Aura said, "..Thanks, for the save." She replied.

"..You would have fallen it was the only proper thing to do." Samara said releasing the human Specter.

Soon though the group reached an empty area of rubble which was the temple after Liara did some work they gained admittance finding the science team's throats slit deeply. "..Reapers didn't do this." Aura mused shaking her head and looking about wearily. Something didn't smell right here, there was an almost whisper like effect going on in her mind.

Samara she heard said something softly almost sounding like a prayer near the statue. Coming over Aura asked as she finished, "..Prayers for the dead?" She asked.

"..Yes, Aura. Though few still follow the faith I myself am one of them." She said in reply.

"..It was…soothing in tone." Aura said glancing to the statue trying to listen to Samara's explanation of the faiths historical value.

But bit by bit she was drawn more to the whispers for that she heard, darkness seeming to drown out everything else. Suddenly Aura's eyes snapped open as she realized what was going on, "..There's a Prothen Beacon here!" She said turning to the others as she interrupted Samara.

"..What? You are sure?" Liara asked in disbelief.

"..It is not something I forget easily Liara, its here." Aura said.

Aura then listened to the arguments of Ashley, Samara and Liara about why it was hidden and how the asari had kept it hidden siphoning knowledge off it through the ages. "..Look it doesn't matter the how or why all we need to know is how to get to it." Aura said settling the arguments.

After some investigations the energy pulses from certain artifacts caused the statue to fall away and the massive beacon storage device came into view. "..By the goddess literally!" Liara gasped.

"..We must hurry this location will not stay secure forever." Samara stated then went silent as a flash of green light came down from the Beacon.

Soon the truth on the matter was revealed as they all listened to the Prothen AI. Then after it almost agreed to help them it shut down as indoctrinated forces were detected, and a bright light of a gun ship aura around them. Aura for her own part shielded her eyes and stared at the closing form of Kai Lang. "..You.." She spat with venom recalling how he was responsible for Thane's death. "..What do you want." She said barely restraining from opening fire on him despite the gun ship training its weapons on the four.

"..Your attention." He said tossing a communication bubble at the group as the Illusive Man formed near them.

"..Shep—" He began but Aura didn't let him finish.

"..Fuck off.." She said shooting the ball and destroying it, giving greatly satisfied at the shocked look on Kai Lang's face.

As expected the Illusive Man did not take kindly to her rudeness and promptly ordered Lang to kill them all, the coming fight was tough for the group swarms of Cerberus forces came at them and at the same time was the ducking and dodging form of Lang who Aura focused on. Ashley meanwhile focused on the gunship eventually forcing it to fall back or risked being destroyed. While the biotic duo of Liara and Samara showed the Cerberus group how true biotics worked.

"..Aim for the supports, there is only one way this will end." Aura head shouted by Lang as the gun ship swung back in missiles primed.

Suddenly she saw Liara fly into Samara and then Ashley as Lang made a move for the Prothen AI, Aura charged forward shooting the last of the Cerberus Goons. As the missles were fired however Aura felt the shudder of the building and the floor begin to crack and give way underneath her. The last sight she saw and heard was Samara's cry of, "Aura!" as she disappeared from sight.

"..Cerberus thanks you for your service Shepard." Lang laughed as he began to stride confidently back out AI in hand.

Samara for her own part felt anger at the brazen way the man dealt with them, and worse yet the seeming end of Aura herself. "..NO!" She cried running for the assassin but was too late to stop him from getting away from her weakened biotic grasp.

Samara was then forced for cover as Reaper forces came up, and in the distance the cries of dieing commandoes reached them as Samara reported there failure. Pain hit her gut at the seeming dual loss. "..Shepard!" Liara cried, Samara looking back to see the young asari grab the young human woman in her grasp to haul her up with Ashley's help.

Aura quickly shrugged it off and let out a cry of frustration that echoed louder then the nearby Reapers, tears running down her bloodied face seemingly uncaring of her near brush with death again. "..NOOO! Damn them! Damn them all!" She screamed her face splitting into a cold blood red hue as her cybernetics pulsed with her anger and her eyes hued their deep similar red.

"..Goddess.." Samara said just getting off the comm. With Joker knowing in her heart that staying any longer would mean their definite death or worse.

As the shuttle came into view Aura was still vainly firing her Revenant gun at the coming Reaper hordes screaming and pushing away Ashely and Liara from getting her back to the shuttle as it landed.

Finally Samara had enough and went over to the young enraged woman while she could sympathize she knew they must leave. "..Aura….enough." She said putting a hand on her left shoulder.

Suddenly like the spell was broken Aura blinked and her rage cooled enough for clear thinking to come into play. "..Alright…le..lets go." She said softly boarding the shuttle.

==2 Hours later, Normandy Comm Room==

'Beep…beep beep…beep…beep beep' the call tone went on for the last five minutes as Aura stood there staring at it.

Leaving Thessia behind and watching it die on the monitors with Samara and Liara had been worse then Earth to Aura. She was sick to her stomach for a good hour afterwards, and had shunned everyone for another till now. Now she had to answer a call she dreaded, a call she did not want to answer, nor explain.

"..Aura.." Samara's voice said behind her. "..You must answer."

"..How do I tell the councilor I failed? She trusted me, everyone depended on me. I let them all down, all those lives..I promised them!" Aura said her features still in creased lines still showing the dark red scars.

"..The councilor needs to know, I will stand with you if you wish to support you." She said.

Aura swallowed hard and nodded, sucking in slow calming breathes of air. "..Alright, let's do this." She said feeling more exhausted now the ever before now.

Later after the call had ended Aura felt drained, and she had retreated to her cabin once more locking herself away to her own privacy after settling down Liara from a screaming match at Javik and then ensuring all the crew were settled in for the run back to the Citadel they had been able to take aboard a few refugees and with the asari military and Normandy take out a good 15 Reaper ships. Joker claimed nine of those kills though EDI stated it was eight. Either way Aura did not care they had failed.

Samara for her own part had spent time talking to Ashley, "..Aura she…has it rough right now, we were so close Samara. I..I'm sorry for your loss." Ashley said awkwardly.

"..This war is far from over, and Aura will find the strength of reserves as she always does to press on. She is stronger then any could realize." Samara replied. "..Thessia can be then rebuilt after the Reaper's defeat." She stated with a factual tone.

As they went on to talk of more recent events Samara found a larger picture of just what Aura had been up too in the long months since this all started, and Samara was glad to hear how far Aura had yet grown since there talk that night many long months ago. It was at this point at the door to the room opened, Liara came into the room, "..Ashley I need to speak to Justicar Samara alone please." She said softly.

As the doors shut and sealed Liara turned to look at the elder asari. "..You wished to speak?" Samara said.

"..Whether you want to admit it now more then ever she needs you. We all here have done what we can to support her and reassure her but her heart whether you realize it or not belong to you. She has a mantra 'another time, another life' that I have heard her saying to herself in the thickest of fights where things seemed most lost. Today more then ever she fought to her limits and beyond and she will see none of us, not even me Tali or Ashley! Aura NEEDS you Samara here and now on this ship.." Liara pushed on.

Samara was quiet for a long time; she knew what the younger asari meant and was getting at. Perhaps it was not out of the realm of possibility, but no she pushed the thoughts aside. "Aura's and I relationship such that it is can not be. I have explained this to her. This war is too dangerous to distract ourselves or involve each other in such a matter right now. She must accept that. The sooner she does the better she will feel." She stated.

"..Damn you, at least spend time with her! Talk to her! Listen to her! Then tell that to her face!" Liara snapped turning and walking out.

Samara considered, this did not seem out of the realm of being reasonable surely meeting with Aura in a semi-private setting on the Citadel and catching up since there time at the Monastary and the sorrow she herself was feeling at the loss of Thessia would do them both some good. Even as the doors shut and Liara did not hear the reply of the elder Justicar, "..Very well I shall.." She said sending a message to Aura's private inbox.

AN2a: I had sooo wished we could have done a renegade interrupt and shot that comm. Ball Lang tosses woulda made me feel soooo good :D


	4. Chapter 4

Just Need Someone: Reason to Save All

Chapter 4

AN1a: Now for what I think is one of the happier moments in this rewrite sorry for the delay work called :P

==Citadel, 1 day later==

Aura was nervous as she prepared for her meeting with Samara, in truth she was a bit unsure what to make of the message given how it was worded.

'Aura, given recent events I feel it would be good for both of us to speak together on the Citadel. If you wish we could share a light meal then talk on matters since the war with the Reapers started and how it is faring so far. Samara.' It had read.

Aura looked it over again finally deciding to dress in her off duty uniform with her N7 dress jacket. It was not formal wear but something between relaxed and formal. After making a few rounds to the other crew given the time she had to spare and getting their comments on things so far. She then checked in with the departing asari refugees, who looked at her with a mix of thanks for saving their lives but disgust at her failure for saving their home world. Because of this Aura was in a less then happy mood when the time arrived for her to meet Samara on the Presidium commons at one of the café's.

Samara herself was dressed in her usual red Justicar outfit which as always hugged the asari's body in an efficient yet to Aura alluring manner. "..Gods I wish I look that good when I get to my elder years of life." She thought but then pushed it away, from what signals Aura had been reading from Samara and her own words in the past their would be no future that she deeply wanted between them.

"..Seize the day and savor what you can get." Aura thought as she came into view where Samara waited.

"..Aura, it is good to see you, please have a seat. I took the assumption of ordering you your favored tea for us to drink while we order a small meal." Samara said with an indication for the human Specter to take a seat at the small two person corner table.

Aura smiled some and nodded her thanks, feeling some of the previous night's nightmares slip away from her recent memory. "..Samara thank you for this little get together." Aura said taking her seat and after each had ordered their meals spoke once more. "..Samara I am so very sorry for my failure on Thessia, we were so close to success." Aura said feeling she had to say what was most on her mind, shaking her head as she looked down at her tea barely able to force herself to sip a few bits of its stark hot yet sweet tastes. It was an asari blend she had found enjoyable that Liara had introduced her to in their journeys against Saren.

Aura felt and saw a blue skinned hand rest on her own left that was on the table. "..Aura I was there, I know you did all you could to stop the Reapers. You could not have expected Cerberus to show up as they did especially in the level of force that they had." Samara stated.

"..I…" Aura took a breath trying to milk the asari's words to give her strength and see the truth of what she said, "..I know…I know.." she said softly but found it hard to take it for what it was as truth. "..The refugees though.." She began only to have the Justicar interrupt her.

"..They will come to see the truth as I know it and as others that survived were there in orbit. Many know of the help that the Normandy gave despite not having to have done anything while you were down there. Another captain might have likely ordered Joker to take cover outside the combat zone, but you saved many ships and lives instead and your ship destroyed eight to nine Reapers itself, depending whom you asked and assisted with many mores' destruction." Samara said her bright blue eyes sparkling with a deep conviction and trust in Aura's choices.

Aura saw those eyes and felt as if she could fall into them, she entwined her hand gently around Samara's own and gripped it gently and firmly nodding, "..You're right, thank you." She said nodding again feeling the truth seep in and feeling better for it.

About this point their meal came and for several moments as each ate their sandwiches and soup neither spoke much other then to comment on the food for a brief moment. Afterwards though Aura had to ask the million credit question, "..How about you Samara this must be hard for you too" She asked.

"..You are correct Aura, it is. Seeing so much destruction before my very eyes was difficult to take in. My meditations were less then productive this past day and night as well. In some ways my own race is endangered and at an impasse of being possibly wiped out. Much will need to change in our society if we are to survive and revive as a galactic power. Obviously our former glory of influence will and has been lost. Yet our wisdom still will endure and I take solace that in time we will rebuild." Samara said letting her hand entwine back with Aura's for support of her own.

"..What of the Justicar order?" Aura asked.

"..Beyond a small handful which are now assisting Hackett in small ways with their strike teams there are likely no more then twenty of us left myself included as best I can tell." Samara reported.

Aura felt her gut drop at that news, such a regal and long enduring order so reduced in numbers that were already dwindling would likely never recover after the war, assuming they succeeded to begin with. "..The galaxy is less for their loss, but I know they would have died doing what your Code directed to the service of Thessia and asasri culture." Aura replied softly.

"..Do not weep for my fallen comrades Aura, you are correct they died by the Code they had swore to live by, and how they would have wished to have gone. I only pray to the goddess that when my time comes it is in a similar manner." Samara said.

Aura was quiet a moment not sure how to answer that, part of her wanted to wish the Justicar the best, thank her for the time spent and meal and return to the Normandy, but that part of her that refused to believe that there was 'another time, another life' for them stayed her from leaving. "..Would you care for a walk?" She asked the Justicar.

"..I would like that, I think, lead on." Samara directed.

As the pair paid for their meal and left on a walk around the Presidium and then after a short elevator ride arrived around the embassies, the pair talked along the way about how best to deal with the Reapers. Aura inquired what advice the code offered on how to deal with them, what Samara thought, and in turn Samara asked about Aura's adventures till now. What she had done, the choices she had faced and the thoughts that went through her mind in having to make them. In so doing Aura found herself opening more and more up to the Justicar, telling of her hope's and fears that were going on in her mind almost daily and at sleep at night. "..Barely slept decently since this whole thing started the images of that boy dying on Earth in the shuttle and his words of 'you can't save me' echo over and over to me. The loss of Thessia just seemed to make it worse since then." Aura explained. 

Finally, the pair arrived in a more secluded area of the embassies near a window that looked out on a less damaged area of the Citadel. "..Where do you plan to go to now Samara?" Aura asked sensing their time together was soon to be at an end.

"..I will go where I am most needed, and the Code directs me. There I shall help how best I can and assuming I survive those trials I will join you in your final assault on Earth." Samara replied.

The elder asari sensed the turmoil inside Aura at her words, but Aura spoke before the Justicar could, "..Maybe on Earth we'll fight side by side together in that final assault or…at least support each other someway." She said.

"..The Code will take me where I must but if fate is kind perhaps our paths will cross once more." She said.

Aura nodded simply fighting back tears and turned to walk away, now willing to say goodbye to the asari who she had unknowingly capture her heart. Samara though stopped her for a moment, turning the clearly fragile human Specter back to her. "..Aura, you are far stronger then any could realize, your will and convictions to Justice and what is Right unmatched. Your strength of character is unrivaled among any I have ever met, even I myself feel awed and privileged to have fought beside you through all we have seen and done." Samara said and for a moment Aura felt a rise in her heart that perhaps the asari would give her that purpose worth fighting for.

Samara then wiped a tear away from Aura's left cheek at her half smile as well, "..Your time is precious Shepard spend it with those you care about. Before those final moments." She said. Readying to lower her hand when both of Aura's clasped the asari's left hand.

"..But what if that is you Samara?" Aura said baring her feelings and heart once more, "..What if all I want is a reason to continue through the worst that life has given me. A future worth fighting for that goes beyond then just saving everyone else. It may be selfish of me but all I have done is to prove myself to you. To…'have another time, another life' with you, it is what has driven me onwards, but I feel I am at my wits end. Without you I feel lost, and when you're with me I feel invincible." Aura said finally falling silent staring into the elder Justicar's eyes with a searching look.

"..Au..Aura I…" Samara said feeling at a loss for words; she wanted to tell her what she had before said that there could be no future for them, that she was in control of her desires, and feelings. That the Code with the demands of the war prevented such attachments, but in the end the 750 some year old Justicar could not help but see the pain and destruction that same Code was causing to the human woman who had given so much for the galaxy at large without barely asking for anything in return.

So much she knew hinged on what she next would say and how she said it. Rejection as she had planned and stated to Liara before now that the moment was here would destroy Aura, and who she had become. Regardless of the outcome for the galaxy the hero arguably of all time would be a shell of who she was. "..Aura.." She finally said taking both their hands together and squeezing gently and caressingly, "..let us survive this war, let us defeat the Reapers and set the galaxy to peace, and I promise to you by the Code that if we both survive there will be a future and a life." She said then releasing their hands to cup Aura's face in her hands gently in a deep passionate kiss. It was in this moment that Samara herself felt the connection that Aura had so vehemently been saying existed between them, the care, the deep friendship, the taste of something more. It was this moment of realization that each knew that each would survive for that future, and life. That not the Reapers, not Cerberus, no one would stand in there way from saving every life for the small future they were now determined to build together.

Down the hall just around the corner Liara smiled, she knew after the last conversation with Samara that the Justicar could not have turned down Aura's advances directly to her face after seeing and hearing the state she had fallen too. Liara had known that to do so would have destroyed Aura, and in turn violated the Justicar's own Code of preventing and bringing order to society they served. Perhaps she had been underhanded in her way of bringing the two together but seeing the pair kiss made her know that no matter what yet again came their way, Aura would pull through it, and the galaxy in turn would be saved.

Next to her Ashley chuckled softly so neither asari nor human heard down the hall. "..Quite the kiss and sly strings you had to pull." Ashley commented.

"..Aura has given so much, it was the only way I could give back that she could and would accept." Liara said smiling and turning away. "..come something tells me the kiss will last quite some more time, before they will need to come up for air." She said.

AN2a: R&R Folks!


	5. Chapter 5

Just Need Someone: Reason to Save All

Chapter 5

AN: Now for the end game of this little series before I get writing onto the ending. I wanna thank everyone who has encouraged me since I first wrote Just Need Someone all those long months or was it a year or so now? LOL man where DOES time fly eh? Anyhow thanks for all the support and rest assured this is NOT the end regardless how bioware's extended cut turns out.

==Earth, Forward Operating Base, 1 month later==

Aura got off the shuttle at the FOB near where the resistance had setup. The area seemed secure so far and she had taken the time to talk to her squad, yet she could not help but feel tired and drained. The past several nights on the way here to Earth had haunted her greatly and she could not shake the feelings as she normally had been earlier in the war's events.

From the left of the silent Specter Liara, Ashley, and Tali stood quietly talking to each other. "..Kellah, how does she keep going?" Tali said softly.

"..Because of a promise made." Ashley replied and Tali having no clue what she meant looked confused.

"..She will go on because she must, and because as Ashley said of a simple but deep binding promise made last month. Informing the young Quarian of what had gone on between Samara and Aura.

Tali looked over at Aura staring off into the distance of where the beam that they would soon seek in the coming few hours waited. "..She always seems so strong, so indomitable, so unmoving and unbreakable. To see her...weak, it is so alien to me." She stated.

"..Aye, but we all now need to prepare, Aura will be ready herself soon and knowing her she will want to set out whenever the rest of Hammer is readied." Ashley stated moving off to help prepare, as Tali did likewise soon after.

Each took a moment to reassure the tired human of their promises to stand there with her if she wanted, but as so often Aura simply wanted to be alone for a 'few moments' as she said.

Liara watched this and gazed deeply off into the distance where spots of battles raged, she felt the pang of pain knowing her own home world was in a similar or worse state now, if at all still there in a livable way. Then she looked back to Aura, a woman that was beyond words one of the most striking a heroic that Liara had ever met, or she figured would ever meet. "..Assuming we all survive this coming day and a half." She said softly seeing the woman now searching the battle field as if for something, "..Or someone." Liara knew.

Then she saw the human Specter reach for her side arm, eyeing it thoughtfully, it was this gesture that worried Liara and knew she had to do one last thing for the human woman to ensure that they all would survive. Entering the comm building Liara had herself patched through to where Samara was located. "..Liara, what is it you need?" The Justicar asked clearly not in combat right now given the appearance of rubble walls behind her.

"..From the comm call ID you and I both know where you're at, Aura needs you now more then ever she is falling into despair at the sight of her home world in ruins please come quickly. If you do not you and likely all of us will regret it." Liara said simply and concisely quickly then cutting the conversation.

=30 minutes Later, FOB, Aura's 'Quarters'==

Aura turned the bit of rock in her hand, she had earlier contemplated suicide, of just giving into the built up despair at the sight of her home world, and place of growing up. But a part of her had argued against it, not when a month ago so much had been promised between Samara and her, why the thought even came to her Aura was not sure, but she supposed seeing so much devastation and so little hope remaining was where it had stemmed from. "..No other explanation makes sense.." She murmured to herself. Gazing skyward she saw above the fight going on, by the massive series of fleets she had assembled. Would it be enough? Was there really any hope left?

Looking down at the rock again Aura gripped it tightly and using her Cerberus enhanced strength crushed it to bits. "..Always." She said pushing the whispers of doubt aside. Then looked up as a sound reached her ears near what remained of her small 'quarters' doors. "..Who's there?" She said drifting a hand to her side arm in case it was a foe.

"..Samara." Came the reply as the regal form of the elder Justicar came to Aura's view as she stood relaxing, and feeling her tired bones seep away.

"Samara, by whatever powers await above it is good to see you! To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked.

Stepping inside the small room and shutting the door to give a meager bit of privacy, Samara direct as ever stated her reasons, "..Liara tells me that you are in need of my presence here. Despite my reservations otherwise to remain helping I felt that more aide could be given to the woman whom had done so much in her life. Or as Ashley stated, 'she needs a hug'.." Samara said.

Aura felt a smile crease her lips at the asari's words indeed she did need a hug, and yet far more in her heart wanted more. But she would not push that upon the Justicar and accepted the deep friendship laden embrace. Since the last month the two were closer then they ever had been. True Samara had not stayed on the Normandy as Aura would have wished yet the two stayed in contact whenever possible sharing details on what had recently gone on. There was a closeness between them that nothing could match, and nothing except their deaths would tear apart. Aura felt the hug end though and Samara's hands clasp her own as they sat on what passed for a couch in the room. "..How are you feeling?" Samara asked gently but pointedly.

Aura looked down a moment, "..Tired, exhausted, ready for this to all end no matter how it will be. To see Earth like this is…so hard, to know how many have sacrificed so much to hold on while I was out there fighting for them. They are the true heroes here not I." Aura said.

"..You are correct in some ways Aura, yet you are wrong. None other could have assembled the forces together as you have. Saved as many lives as you have, given hope to a galaxy in such a terrible war unlike any other. You are the beacon in these dark times. Your presence here already just by rumor has inspired many among the resistance to new heights of fervor and spirits. You are an amazing woman beyond words." Samara said letting a hand lightly touch and caress Aura's left cheek to turn her to face each other. "..Never doubt yourself in what is to come in the coming hours, believe in you, believe in the choices you have made and do not stop resisting the call of the hero that you truly are. While it is history that will write of what is to come, and your choices you have made, here and now there…" Samara paused to clasp their hands together leaning in closer. "..Is only us if you wish it." Samara offered the meaning clear to lend her support as only the two left could have it.

Aura was taken slightly by surprise, here it was all she wanted, the offer was there on the table, yes they had made promises to pursue such an ending after the war, but now for whatever reason Samara was putting aside any worries left in her, and giving Aura a clean slate of mind to work from for the coming fight. So sudden to her was the offer, despite the build up she sensed was coming to it, that Aura was left unsure what to do or say. Even more so that Aura in a sense was still a virgin made her that bit more nervous despite again having wanted this moment so deeply. "..I..I am, uh…I mean I do I…I just do not know…I mean to say that is what to do." She stammered.

Samara smiled gently leaning in closer to gently kiss the now nervous woman till she felt her relax into the kiss and gentle caresses on her back, finally breaking the kiss Samara said in a soft whisper. "..All you must do Aura, is relax….and Embrace Eternity." She said.

From Aura herself there was but a brief gasp of pleasure before each was lost into the other.


	6. Chapter 6

Just Need Someone: Reason to Save All

Chapter 6

AN: Here is the end run, now given how controversial so many people have with the ME3 ending I am going on the assumption that it is part of the indoctrination theory attempt by Harbinger, and that the 'best' ending is the destruction ending of the Reapers with the minor change that it would not destroy the mass relays but also have a more darker tone that seems to be where bioware is taking the series or took it rather.

AN2: To make things more heart retching for Shepard I'll be changing a few things to the 'ending' too.

==End Assault, Hammer's demise==

Aura, Tali and Garrus stood on the precipices of rubble around what would be there final run toward the beam that would hopefully take them to the Citadel all that stood in there way were a coming horde of Reaper ships among them Harbinger itself.

As if choosing this moment to make its entrance the titanic Reaper 'leader' as Aura had come to think of it arrived just behind them beam and started to arm up its laser systems. "..Move move move!" Aura screamed as others took up her cry and charged forth.

The coming run was all the Aura had expected it to be, a slaughter plain and simple, all around them what remained of Hammer and the assembled ground forces for this assault ran on, and bit by bit were slammed aside in destruction and death, yet somehow each beam lance that came near her Aura dodged aside. True she got yet more scars from the heat it put out but she pressed onwards, Tali and Garrus were by her side each keeping stride to the hard press pace Aura was giving, but what gave her heart through all this was just to her left was Samara, stride for stride keeping pace with the young human woman who had given her all for this final push. But this single second of in attentiveness was it seemed all Harbinger needed and the last sight Aura saw blinding her sight was the deadly beam of red lancing down toward her.

==Awakening==

"..Did anyone make it?" Came a far off voice.

"..My god they were all wiped out, fall back to the FOB.." A British voice stated.

Then what sounded like a familiar voice reached Aura's ears, her mind reeled to make sense of the imagery she was seeing yet it was too terrible it seemed to take in fully. "..Aura!" Came a cry before her head cleared and she saw the full destruction around her, just to her left were the burned bodies of Tali and Garrus caught in the fiery death of the beam, and near her coughing on his last breath was the barely alive form of Anderson. "…Go..finish…the…fight.." he gasped reaching a hand up and offering his pistol to the Specter, which Aura took feeling her body feeling as if on death's door itself. A last ragged gasp came from the human as he fell to the ground in death spasms.

From the marks in the ground which felt distant to her fogged injured mind, Aura sensed it was the resistance leader himself that had pushed her from the beam's path and caught the tail end of it himself.

Aura's mind raced, she had to keep moving despite the pain her body felt, despite the hopelessness her mind felt, despite it all she had to press on. After this was all over, after everyone was safe she could….could what? Why did her mind feel so confused, "…End it.." She said through gritted teeth spitting out blood finally.

A few husks charged her which she ruthlessly took down, seconds later a husked turian winged her in the shoulder and yet somehow she kept her aim steady to head shot the foul creature it had become. On and on she slowly trudged feeling like she was moving through quick sand.

Then she was there, at the beam and she felt its rush pull her into its grip, soon releasing her onto some darkened corridor she had never seen on the Citadel before. Nearby a Keeper probed at a human body ripping bits off.

Slowly and surprisingly Samara's voice came to her, calling her and asking how she felt. "..I feel like I'm on death's door, but…I'm alive. Where are you?" Aura wheezed out wiping blood away.

"..Somewhere dark, a corridor, the beam must have dropped us off in different spots Aura." Samara replied sounding just as pained as Aura did at the moment.

Aura listened as Samara gave her a run through of where she was, what she saw, and what in turn soon greeted Aura's own senses and person. "..This sure does not seem like any part of the Citadel I have been on." Aura commented.

"..It reminds me of the Collector Base run." Samara replied.

Aura pushed on, desperate to reach the asari but ever was the sight of the Justicar out of her reach, and then a long corridor reached her as Samara's signal cut off when she was going to investigate a panel of some kind.

The silence gnawed away at Aura and desperation and worry pushed her the last few feet to where a wide open area greeted her and a panel waited. There Samara staggered as if possessed or restrained. "..Aura…I…can't move.." She said.

This comment confused Aura a split second; Samara was one of the strongest willed people she knew, though she knew the asari would argue she was stronger still. Yet this thought was pushed aside as the Illusive Man came upon them both.

"..I under estimated you Shepard." The Illusive Man said.

"..W..What have you…" She gasped as whispers and pain hit her mind and body.

"..I warned you, control is the answer to survival. Of the Reapers and of you if necessary." He said with a deep smirk.

Samara growled her warning tone, "..They are the ones that are controlling you." She stated.

Aura wanted to nod her head, and agree, simply shoot the illusive man but felt her hand stayed by the same force that was binding her to her present spot. "..I don't think so asari whore." He said. Aura feeling the anger shoots through her at his tone and words.

Despite this she tried to talk him down convince him of the wrong he was doing. "Controlling me is a lot different then controlling a Reaper." Aura stated trying to sound factual.

"..Have a little faith Shepard." The illusive man said rubbing his chin.

Aura listened to his speech about how certain people had argued to destroy the mass relays fearing what was out there, then more about his speech of how the Reapers would better humanity and beyond. Then another wrack of pain hit her head and she groaned clutching at her forehead. "..Urgh.." she said gasping for air and pushing herself through the pain.

As the whisper of the Illusive man came to her senses she felt her gun hand raise and point towards the elder asari. Aura's mind screamed trying to fight against the urge that was coming to pull the trigger. "..You are unwise, and wrong! We destroy them or they destroy us!" Samara said with an outstretched hand to them both. "..Do not listen to his whispers Aura, believe in yourself!" She said.

Fighting back the urge to pull the trigger for a moment she said still trying to convince the human man of the wrong he was doing. "..You're playing with things you do not understand, with power you can't full control.." She said.

"..I…don't believe that if we can control it why it shouldn't be ours?" he asked.

"..Because we're not ready.." Aura said through gritted teeth trying to aim her pistol at the Man seeing he was lost now to her senses that still felt clouded.

"..No! Look what we can do! What I can do!" He hollered clenching his fist and pain wracked Aura's body the twitching firing the bullet into Samara's left side.

"..Urgh!" She gasped out pain alight in her bright blue eyes.

Aura screamed in her head, "..I'm sorry!" She said in desperation knowing how hopeless and useless it was with those words right now.

Aura listened then how Samara and the illusive man argued about having another way, the moment before not seeming to matter to the Justicar despite the pain she was going through. Then the illusive man's words of what he had taken and made his own. "..He is wrong…Aura…do not listen to him." She said.

Aura felt the confusion enter her mind, part of her wanted to agree with what the man was saying, yet another was siding with Samara. "..And whom will you listen to? A 750 year old Justicar? Someone who is so absorbed in her Code she can only see black and white? Not the truth that is the grey of what the real world now is?" He argued.

Then that bit of pain increase ten fold, and Aura smiled grimly as she raised her gun, she felt her hands tremble. "..I said it on Thessia, I'll say it here…Fuck off.." Aura said not letting any more words get passed back and forth as she made to her what was only the obvious choice. The gun cracked and The Illusive Man fell with a bullet hole in his head. Aura herself fell to her knees and felt like her own head was going to explode and for a time she felt herself blacking out.

"_..We're loosing her, her mind's shutting down!"_ came a far off voice that was soon silenced as gentle hands helped her to sit up.

"..Aura, you must….must rise. The Citadel arms are not opening it has to…to be something on this end." Samara stated relaying what Hackett had stated seconds before through her radio.

Stumbling as Samara fell to her own knees seemingly too weak to press on Aura used her omni-tool and slowly she felt, saw, and heard the Citadel arms opening and she smiled collapsing back against the small panel with Samara next to her.

"..W..we did it." She said to the Justicar.

"..Yes…we did, life is…safe now..we can just…rest. You did…good Aura, very good." Samara said softly passing out before Aura herself did likewise.

"_..No! We can not loose her now, stay with me Aura, I demand it!"_ Aura heard Samara's far off voice scream in a plea.

Suddenly she snapped her head up and found Hackett was saying the Crucible was not firing and something had to be on her end again. Stumbling trying to focus she looked for some way to activate it but it was not meant to be as her injuries took their toll.

Then a far off child's voice came to her, "..Get up.." Came the child's voice. Slowly Aura awoke finding herself seemingly between the Citadel and Crucible, yet somehow she was breathing, it did not make sense unless somehow a mass effect field was being projected around the area.

Aura listened to the child speak of how organics destroyed themselves by creating synthetics, on and on the child spoke of how the cycles were to preserve organic life in the longer term and how the Crucible had changed it, and she now must choose what form destiny would take.

"..Do not listen!" Came Samara's voice then suddenly snapping Aura around to find the Justicar in perfect health standing where she had been moments before. "..It is a trick Aura! All of this is a dream!" Samara stated.

"..H…how?" Aura said in confusion looking to the child who argued that Samara was a trick that she must choose before there was no time left.

"..I have forged a bond between us Aura. I know what choices you now face. Control will only mean your own control by the Reapers, you are being attempted to be indoctrinated, Synthesis is a lie just as Saren believed it so many years ago, you yourself said this to him you told me!" Samara pleaded.

"..But…destroying them..it is…it is what I came here to do." Aura said confusion still racking her mind.

"..Destruction will only mean your own death! My own as well if you do not believe me, come to me, take my hand I will guide you from this trickery! The battle is over Aura, the Reapers destroyed as we had thought!" Samara's voice said reaching out to Aura.

Aura looked between the silent child and the asari. Now she felt she had four choices to make. How could she be sure this 'Samara' was real, after what she had experienced before felt so real?

As if reading her thoughts Aura felt warmth from within her, yet somehow without. "..Because I love you, and trust you will do the right thing." She said gently reaching her hand out to touch Aura's cheek now having moved forward in this moment.

"..Choose the fate, this is a—" The child began but with that touch by the asari Aura suddenly made her choice turning the gun to the child and firing.

==True Awakening==

Gasping in painful lungful of air Aura awoke to the sight of rubble strewn about her. Next to her on a cot Samara lay there hands clasped tightly together, nearby Garrus, Tali, Ashley and all the others of her team past and present sat anxiously. "..Aura! Your awake!" Tali gasped as Samara slowly came around.

Liara rose, "..Thank the goddess it worked!" Liara said, explaining how in a last ditch effort to win the war it had tried to indoctrinate and posses Aura through her implants as it had done with the Collectors. Then going on to explain how the Crucible had destroyed the Citadel itself, and then sent out a destruction signal to the Reaper ships through the Mass relays, thankfully the relays themselves were operational still as was much of the technology that it was based off of.

"..We're alive.." Aura gasped though, "..We're all alive…" aura said looking over to Samara who smiled to her in that rare moment of peace.

One by one the team gave thanks to Aura for all she had done and she in turn thanked them till only Samara and she were left in the room alone. Garrus and Wrex had been nice enough to move the cots together for them to be closer. "..I feel like I now have lived three life times." Aura commented tiredly feeling both of their bodies snuggle closer to the other.

"..To this I must agree Aura, but yet we are alive despite the near brush again with death take comfort in this and relax now. All you have fought for is safe." Samara said in a comforting manner.

Clasping there hands together Aura leaned over and kissed the Asari on the cheek, "..All I fought for is right here, as selfish as that might be you drove me on when all seemed lost. You saved me in the moment that mattered most." She said.

Returning the cheek kiss Samara replied. "..I shall always be here for you Aura now and forever, let us rest now till we are stronger and more easily able to talk more privately." She said.

"..Yes, you are right." Aura said leaning her head back into the cradled arm of the asari Justicar and drifted off to a for once happy sleep.

AN3: Hopefully the meanings to my ending changes are there and things are well received R&R folks! Needless to say more is to come! This is not the end of Aura and Samra's journeys rest assured :D


	7. Chapter 7

Just Need Someone: Reason to Save All

Chapter 7

==Normandy, 2 Days Later=

Aura and Samara together finally boarded the Normandy as the last of the destroyed Reapers had been cleaned up and disposed with into an area that later could be sorted and destroyed properly.

The crew was naturally happy to be alive, and see their Commander in seemingly good spirits considering how she had been before. As the pair rounded the CIC area Javik came upon them.

"..Shepard, I must speak with you." He said with his direct way of speaking.

"..Sure Javik what is it?" Aura asked.

"..Now that the Reapers are destroyed I find myself at a loss of what to do with my life. My sole remaining purpose has ended in this cycle." He said obviously seeking advice on what next to do with himself.

Aura considered all she had learned of the single minded solider in their travels. Her first suggestion was to have him work with Liara on a biography on the Prothean Empire. But then realizing how the truth of how they were might be seen decided it was not such a wise one. Her next thought was for him to work in rebuilding Earth but then pushed that too aside as it was not his home world. Then she recalled his promise to Liara that her species was such a strong hope in the galaxy. "..Why not work with the asari government in rebuilding projects?" She suggested.

Javik considered this for a long moment then nodded. "..A wise enough for now course of action Shepard, thank you." He said striding off.

Samara looked to Aura, "..Why did you not suggest he aide in rebuilding Earth?" The Justicar asked.

"..Thessia needs his aide now more then my own." Aura replied.

Samara smiled slightly, "..I am glad we met under such circumstances after your hunt for Saren. Your selfless ways of doing things and honorable and just way towards life is inspiring to see." Samara said leaving unsaid the part of her not having to then kill Aura for her misdeeds back early on then.

Aura smiled despite knowing this and followed the, to her, shapely form of the Justicar to the elevator and then into her quarters. The pair had finally been released a few moments ago to go on their own ways and had decided to return to what comforts the Normandy offered. In that time since their bonding and their release from the hospital, Samara had been quieter then her usual self.

Aura served them both their favored asari blend of tea and sat down with the quiet Justicar. "..Something on your mind Samara?" Aura asked curiously.

"..I was curious what you plan to do with your life now that the Reapers are destroyed and if you are still interested in our promises to each other?" Samara asked looking to the human woman intently.

Aura answered the second part without a moments consideration, "..Of course I am still interested in our promises to each other. Without them I do not think we could have come as far as we had, or done the things we had without the other." Aura replied.

"..While part of me wishes to disagree with you another knows you are correct." Samara said. "..Still what do you intend to do with your life now, especially with us together now in it?" She asked.

Aura considered this, "..I am not fully sure to be honest. I suppose given the situation I will help however I can." She replied taking Samara's hands with her own, "..Whatever it is I want it to be with us….together." She said with a warm smile.

"..I am quite glad to hear those words Aura, for the news I bring is not an something I had looked forward to doing alone especially at my late age." Samara said.

Aura tilted her head curious now what she meant her mind swimming with possible thoughts but was unsure it was proper to voice them before the asari. "..I am with child Aura...twins to be precise." Samara finally said with one of her rare smiles.

Aura's eyes went wide while this was something that had crossed her mind given the bonding the hours before the final charge, the idea of twins surprised her, "..I..is that not something that is rare among asari?" She asked gathering her thoughts.

"..Yes, even more so then among humans if my research is correct." Samara replied "..Does this change your thoughts of where we continue from here?" she asked.

"..No! Of course not, this is great news! It proves that all the struggles we have gone through, that I have gone through, that everyone has was worth it for this reason!" She said joyfully kissing the asari Justicar then when both came up for air laid their heads on the others shoulder "..Mmm so worth it." Aura said then as they moved to the small cabin's bed to solidify their words and promises in something far more deeper then they could be vocally expressed for all Eternity.

AN: Short I know and dont worry this is not the end, but only the beginning of a new chapter series to come soon :)


	8. Chapter 8

Just Need Someone: Reason to Save All

Chapter 8

==4 Months Later, Rebuilt Thessia Capital==

Aura and the 4 month pregnant Samara were touring the rebuilt Thessia capital. The pair in truth were out shopping, mostly for children's supplies for their newly growing family.

Aura herself naturally was a bit of a nervous wreck, in the past four months she had settled herself down as an advisor of sorts to the rebuilding of galactic politics. Many were the sleepless and lonely nights that she had spent mediating one dispute or another. Thankfully this role was seeing her soon to be placed as a likely candidate for humanities position on the Council.

Now though all that was put aside to find the perfect and safest baby twin stroller that was made. "..The guide said it was around here somewhere Samara!" Aura said as she glanced about looking for the baby shop that was somewhere in the rebuilt capital.

"..Patience and peace Aura, we will find what we seek in due time." Samara said in a calming manner.

Aura stopped and looked to Samara, her lover, friend, and soul mate. True their love for each other was not something that had sprung up over night as with so many others in the recent months since the Reapers had invaded and later destroyed. Many had found comfort in another's arms and families had been made and broken quite quickly. But the words beyond love that the pair shared was something that had grown from their first meeting on Illium almost three years ago now. Only death itself would separate the pair and even then were that to occur the love would go on.

Coming out of her thoughts, she smiled then more relaxed taking the asari's hand and squeezing it gently, "..Sorry you're right, it is just this is the first time in many weeks I have been able to spend with you and I want to make right. To make sure we buy the proper equipment for our family." She said.

Samara smiled and kissed Aura on the cheek lightly, "..We will, in fact I believe that stall over there is what we seek." the elder asari said pointing.

Aura looked over and indeed there was the market stall they had sought. 'Thessia family and goods' as the sign proclaimed. Heading over Aura was quick to break away from Samara and eagerly dive into asking questions about safety and care of the equipment offered, which were best, why, and other numerous questions that had the asari shopkeeper soon overwhelmed by the humans fire crack words.

Samara waited patiently standing back waiting for Aura to wear herself out and give up in what she would think failure. Finally, Aura came back over with a defeated look on her face, "..I don't get it, the shopkeeper says she doesn't have what we're looking for." Aura said.

Samara smiled softly, "..And what ARE we looking for?" Samara asked curious because in truth beyond Aura's statement of 'shopping for baby stuff' as she had put it even the elder asari was not exactly sure what they were looking for though she naturally had an idea.

"..Well...baby stuff...ya know, toys, strollers, um...cribs stuff like that? She pointed a few out to me but they just dont seem...safe enough to me, my parents were never around for me when I was growing up as you know and I only want the best for our daughters." Aura explained.

"..Ah I see, you should have told me then, the task would have been far easier and more quickly accomplished had I known ahead of time exactly what we were shopping for." Samara said brushing lithely past the galaxy savior who had been defeated by her own simple lack of knowledge of baby supplies.

Ten minutes later as Aura watched Samara picked out several items of some high value and safety, having each to be delivered to the where the Normandy was docked. The ship while still Alliance had been given to Aura as a gift for her duties in saving the galaxy till the new Citadel was finished being built as her own home. While it only contained a skeleton crew of what was on before it was to Aura home, and she would be no where else at present.

Looking at her soul and bond mate as she returned with the order in hand, "..There all done.." Samara related.

"..How did...urgh right, former parent yourself." Aura muttered with a smile.

"..Indeed do not tell me you forgot?" Samara teased with a smile as she took Aura's hand back into her own as they resumed their walk. Rounding a corner they came upon the end of the market area and entered an area still partially ravaged by the attack of the Reapers this sight prevented Aura from replying as she took in the sight and felt her happy mood vanish recalling the to her failure of that day.

Sensing her discomfort Samara hugged Aura from behind letting her feel the twin soft kicks of their daughters inside her. Lending her support to the human woman. "..It will be all rebuilt in time Aura, have faith." she said.

"...I know...I know...it just still hurts me to see devastation like this." She said then taking a deep breath proceeded onwards looking as she did to see if there was anywhere she could help. At times offering her aide which while grateful for it was politely turned down.

Eventually the pair reached the Normandy once more and after a small meal settled into a quiet time of meditations and gentle bonding with the other.

AN: Short I know but this is just a small scene to setup the next series of chapters :) More info on how the galaxy (as I see it) turns out will be revealed in time.


	9. Chapter 9

Just Need Someone: Reason to Save All

Chapter 9

==The Next Day, Thessia relay, SR-2 Normandy==

"..Sorry Commander, the relay is down at the moment." Joker commented after Samara had inquired to Aura why they were still not moving yet.

The pair had plans, and in Aura's case orders as well from Hackett to report back to Earth. Because of Aura's choice and how the Crucible functioned the mass relays were now a fickle business. Still the only means of instant transport across long distances, the relays now would overload and shut down at times and require a waiting game of when they would be operational again. Furthermore, they would at times have ships arrive further out of the relay exit area then before, and in some rare cases even toss ships to alternate areas of exit where they had not plotted to go. This of course had the result meaning that for now travel was limited to mercy and military ships.

As Aura sighed she further reflected on the further news that was trickling in along the comm network as she read over a data pad. The other governments, Turians, Quarians, Krogan, Asari, Salarians, and the other minor races all were in rough shape but at least were still fairly working. Their lines of succession were at least clear on who was in charge, Earth however was a mess, and Aura reflected that if someone who was strong did not step forward soon to take a leadership role soon their would be civil wars breaking out. "..This all despite what we all suffered through together." she muttered sourly.

As she turned the data page she found information on the Geth, they as the now deceased Legion had said had begun to build their 'Data Sphere' to collectively merge as one single mind. This of course had many on edge but given the galaxy's present state few could prevent or wanted to prevent it from happening at the moment.

Turning another page and boarding the elevator to her cabin, Aura found it opening to a surprising smell wafting to her nose. "..Samara? Are those eggs?" She asked entering the cabin, setting aside the data page outlining the present state of affairs on mercenary bands, and other similar pirate related activities. There was nothing she could do about those now nor from their present location unless they were stupid enough to attack Thessia, even weakened as they were the past four months had provided the damaged planet much in the way of rebuilding and were some foolish pirate band gathered to attack the planet they would find a fully equipped Alliance frigate with a protective Spectre and a pregnant Justicar ready to aide in Thessia's protection.

"..Indeed Aura, I thought given our delay I would make us a more pleasant afternoon meal." Samara replied setting the pan aside where Aura the past four months had her armor storage removed had a small clothing and single pan kitchen and fridge setup. It was not like the full mess downstairs but it suited the pair just fine for their usually light meals.

Aura came up behind the elder asari and hugged her kissing her neck. "..How sweet of you, my thanks." She said resting a hand on her bondmates waist to feel the gentle twin kicks of their growing daughters. "..So how are they doing this afternoon?" she inquired.

"..Quite active like their 'father'." Samara replied as she dished out the eggs.

"..Oye, not my fault!" Aura protested with a sly pout.

"..Technically it is, much of the physical and mental make up of asari daughters are taken from the 'father' parent. Given your highly active self you should expect a lively childhood for the first fifty years from them both." Samara replied in that neutral fashion where one could not tell if she was jesting or not.

The reply in turn caused Aura to wonder herself, and instead each just sat down to eat away at the prepared eggs. "..Is there any news on why Hackett wishes us to return to Earth?" Samara asked knowing sometimes some things could not be told to a non-Alliance member.

"..Nothing from what he told me." Aura replied honestly, "..he just said get back to Earth as humanly possible ASAP."

"..Given the location and rebuilding efforts of the new Citadel perhaps he wants your input on some political matter pertaining to it?" Samara offered then frowned shaking her head as that seemed unlikely to her then. "..No if that was the case then he would have said as such, no?"

"..Yeah that's what I figured too, so it's got to be hush hush important even for over a secured commnline" Aura said.

Aura took up the now empty plates and set them into the small sink next to the kitchen fridge for her later washing as it was her turn this night. "..Thank you," Samara said in reply to the help settling back into the plush couch.

"..Was my turn anyhow." Aura said as usual deflecting credit to what she did much to Samara's amusement and her own.

Returning to the couch herself Aura wrapped her arms around the asari kissing her cheek and inhaling her soft body scent. "..Mmmm.." Aura sighed contentedly.

"..Aura?" Samara said her voice jolting Aura from her half dozing state.

"..Uh huh?" She said blinking her eyes open and raising her head from the asari's left shoulder.

"..Do you ever think back to those moments on earth and the choice you made?" Samara asked.

"..What do you mean?" Aura asked back unsure what brought this up.

"..I would be remiss as a bond mate in my duties to you if I did not ask about choices you have made in your life, especially important ones. I am merely curious if you wonder how the galaxy would have evolved were you to have listened to the indoctrination whispers of Harbringer and reprogrammed the Crucible? And not have listened to my own warnings and love?" She asked.

Aura was quiet a moment, recalling those hard fought mental moments, the confusion, the whispers, the false imagery of the one she most desperately loved. "..It haunts me at rare times, but then I awaken to find you here and it does not matter because it was all an illusion...a quite real one to my senses yes but...an illusion none the less." Aura finally answered rubbing her nose lightly along Samara's nape of neck. "..This is what matters to me, us, the galaxy alive, our daughters..." She said then clasping the asari's hands over the growing life inside Samara. "..Home.." she said kissing Samara's cheek.

"..Have you given any thought to what we will name them?" Samara inquired.

Aura chuckled a bit feeling more lightened at the change of topic, "..For the first born I quite like the name of Sunra 'a bright star burning alight' as you had put it. What of whom is born second?" Aura asked.

"..Milra..'the emblazoned stonework upon which the bright star burns'.." Samara said nodding with a smile.

"..Sunra, and Milra, our daughters, sounds like a plan to me." Aura said resting her head on Samara's shoulder again feeling the twin soft kicks at their words as if the twins agreed much to Aura's enjoyment.

Later the pair were settled to rest and remained entwined together in each other's arms. Finding comfort and peace, where none other would dare tread. Secured in the knowledge that nothing but death itself would separate them and even there their love would endure on with their children.


	10. Chapter 10

Just Need Someone: Reason to Save All

Chapter 10

==Next Day, Earth Rebuilt Alliance HQ==

"..Sorry Samara, orders from the Admiral are Alliance personnel only. Something tells me something heavy is going down here." Aura said as the Normandy came to land near Alliance HQ.

"..Of course Aura, I shall tour the grounds near the ship if that is ok with the Admiral?" She asked.

Aura nodded, "..Yep its fine..see you soon." She said kissing her bond mate's lips softly.

Samara returned the kiss softly and brushed back the dark red hair from Aura's face, "..Till later.." she said.

==10 Minutes Later==

Aura entered HQ's main hall where she had stood no more then almost a year and a half ago, the place still was under construction but instead of the convening council like before now only a board of Admirals and what remained of the Civilian governments waited before her. "..Commander Shepard thank you for coming so quickly." Hackett said with Anderson sitting next to him.

"..Sirs, ma'ams it is good to see you all well." Aura replied with a salute and then nod as she was told to go to at ease. "..May I inquire why I was called here?" she asked.

"..Indeed you may Aura," Anderson answered with a friendly smile, underlying this was a deep concern. "..As you likely know tensions are high on whom we are to choose for the next leadership role as a councilor and prime minister. Naturally your name has gone forth for a variety of positions but right now we need you in your position as a Spectre officially, we've already cleared this with the Council and we have a mission for you."

"..I see sirs, I am listening." She replied standing more attentive.

Slowly the governments outlined that old grudges were rising in a variety of areas around Earth and that race hatreds were again rising in spots. One area that seemed the greatest was in London where a band of visiting coalition of the races had met to discuss the continuation of rebuilding efforts. Their hover bus had been attacked by race haters with quite a bit of heavy hardware and biotic and tech backup among them. "..We want you and a hand picked team to go in and rescue the hostages preferably also without killing the haters and former soldiers so they may be put officially on trial we need to show any others that a 'New Cerberus' front will not be stood for." Anderson explained.

Aura nodded dutifully. "..I understand sir, I already have my team in mind." She said figuring on a small strike team of herself, Garrus, and Ashely, the pair having remained on the Normandy these past few months.

"..Very well Commander use the Normandy for insertion and comm us when the mission is complete." Anderson said nodding.

==10 Minutes Later, Normandy==

After calling Ashley and Garrus and getting both up to speed on what was going on and prepped for. Aura found herself facing Samara who was, to say the least, a bit frustrated to not being considered to go on the mission. "..They have broken the laws and use cowardly tactics Aura, I should be allowed to accompany you into battle." Samara protested.

Aura slid on a piece of her armor, "..Samara you can't! It is not that I do not want you to go believe me I normally would have no problem but..." She said but was cut off.

"..But because of our daughters safety you do not wish me in danger." Samara finished with a half sigh.

Aura nodded sliding the last of her armor in place and much to her thanks Samara aided her as she stepped closer. Setting the helmet into Aura's hands, "..Return safely to me Aura, we still need to pick out a place to live to grow our family." She said softly in love and acceptance.

Aura kissed Samara's cheek. "..This should not take long, besides their heavy weapons none of the hostage takers have any real official military training. Much less have faced two Spectres and the 'best damn sniper in the galaxy'.." Aura softly chuckled at Garrus's new title he had given himself.

"..Goddess watch over you Aura. I will await you return." Samara said stepping back and moving over to the couch as Aura left.

==3 Hours Later, London, Hostage Base==

Aura ducked under some return fire easily and remained hidden behind her bunkered spot. As per her plan Ashley and Garrus would lay down sniper fire while she alone went into the base to try to deal with the hostage situation. So far things were not going well, true Garrus's and Ashley's sniper fire were taking their toll slowly but steadily but Aura's pleas to reason with the group were failing left and right. The bright side is they had gotten the hostages out without trouble. "..This is Spectre and Commander Aura Shepard. I am giving you one last chance to surrender!" she shouted.

"..Never! Not till those aliens are off our planet!" Came several shouted replies.

"..Urgh idiots." She said commning her suit mic. "..Garrus, Ashley prime knock out concussion rounds and open fire, seems they wont surrender." she said putting on her filter mask and arming her own rounds.

Five minutes later Aura walked through the smoke and knocked out bodies, only two of the 'haters' had died from their injuries by Garrus otherwise the remaining twenty were in secured Alliance hands.

Coming off the Normandy with a stoic but still readable look of relief on her face was Samara who hugged the young solider tightly. "..I am relived to see you well, Aura." She said.

Aura returned the hug and smiled stepping back, "..Piece of cake as I said." She grinned confidently.

As the pair returned to the Normandy it was not long before Aura's debrief got her another hail.

Putting it through to the comm room she was surprised to see all three spots used up, Anderson, Hackett and the asari councilor on the screen. "..Shepard thank you for handling that little mission." Anderson said.

"..Not a problem sir." Aura replied, deeply hoping that they were not about to saddle her with yet another mission.

"..We wanted to inform you of our decision, Commander on whom we picked for humanities representative on the Citadel." Hackett said then smiled. "..Congratulations." he said simply letting Aura fill in the blanks.

"..Thank you sir! I assume the rest of the Council is on board with this choice?" she said glancing that way.

"..Of course Commander, we think after all you have done it is an inspired choice. We will formally have the ceremony in two weeks upon the main council area is rebuilt." the asari said as she vanished from sight.

After some more words spoken to Hackett and Anderson in congratulatory speeches, Aura was simply glad to return to her quarters to find Samara there waiting with several pile of pads with various locations on it to pick where they would live. As if expecting her new news, Aura noticed several had Citadel locations on them. Smiling Aura simply hugged her bond mate and began to look over the locations there.


	11. Chapter 11

Just Need Someone: Reason to Save All

Chapter 11

==4 Months Later, Citadel Council Chambers==

Aura rubbed her brow as she listened to the other Council members, honestly it felt at times like everything she had worked so hard to save was pointless or worthless. The reason for this was Wrex standing before the Council and arguing for more colonies in unexplored areas beyond the current relays. He had already agreed to be content with those colonies he had already had and was building on, but now he wanted more to expand in areas away from Council space.

"..I do not believe this is a wise choice Urdnot Wrex, your people have already been given much since the end of the Reaper Wars. Now you demand more from this Council." The asari Councilor replied to Wrex's recent demands.

"..Indeed, next thing we know you will be emerging from the relay with hordes of soldiers for a new Rebellion." The Salarian Councilor added.

The Turian councilor had nothing to say so Wrex looked to Aura, as if hoping help would come from her quarter. Which it did to a degree. "..I disagree Councilors, the areas Wrex, and his Krogan wish to tread are unexplored, who knows what lies beyond. I personally would sleep far better at night knowing that the Krogan are guarding such areas and holding such colonies rather then risk our own exploration teams on such danger." She said hoping it would carry a middle ground weight, as with many times Aura had to play peace keeper between the other four. The past four months had been rough for Aura, spending more and more time in the Council chamber rather then with Samara as she had hoped had put a strain on their relationship, but Aura mused, it had not broken their love, nor would it ever.

The elder Justicar had understood her position and responsibilities, and knew that whenever she could Aura would be there, and true to her words Aura was. "..Councilor Shepard has a point, wise beyond her years. Very well Urdnot Wrex we will agree to allow you transport through the relays to six recently discovered hub areas, from there however, you are on your own is this acceptable?" The asari councilor asked quieting a coming protest from the Salarian one.

Wrex grunted, "..Six hub colonies, you got yourself a deal." He grinned happy with the arrangement. Turning without a word as a messenger ran up to Aura.

"..Councilor Shepard forgive me but your bond mate Justicar Samara has gone into labor, she is being transported to Huerta Memorial Hospital." the human man said huffing some. Obviously having run all the way, why someone had not simply comm her she had no idea. "..Fellow Councilors excuse me!" She said not waiting for permission simply dashing off, if they had a problem with it they could fire her for all she cared at the moment.

==20 Minutes later==

"..Come on Bailey cant this thing go faster!" She said urging Bailey to drive the hover car faster.

"..Sorry Councilor even C-Sec has to obey emergency laws, Spectre or not." He replied.

Aura slumped back into the seat with a huff, fidgeting every moment as she resumed her open comm with Samara, working as best she could through the breathing exercises with her love. "..1 and 2...3 and 4 love.." She said through the link. "..You three doing ok?" she asked.

Samara's labored breathing came back with grunts and groans. "..Yes Aura.." She said in between contractions. "..We are well. I wish you would get here it would...urgh make the matter go far more easily." she said.

Over the comm as the distance passed Aura did her best to guide Samara through their exercises, she knew that Asari often initiated a bond during the birthing process with their bond mate to ease the pain but obviously the current heavy traffic conspired against her for that plan. Finally though they arrived at the hospital and Aura barely hollered a 'hank you' to Bailey before dashing through the hospital following the cues left by Samara and her own direction sense.

Finally she arrived, as the asari nurse moved aside wiping Samara's brow off and offered her the soon mother to be's hand. "..The first should be coming soon." The nurse said.

Aura nodded and sat down with a huff next to Samara, "..Ok I'm here...what do I do?" She asked catching her breath.

Taking several deep breathes as the contractions bore down Samara said, "..You must relax, as I initiate the bond.." Samara replied.

Slowly Aura felt the bond meld between them, and the area about distance itself from her vision. The darkness of stars and light came to her, it was similar she reflected to Liara's gift of their own journeys together but yet it was different too, as the ebbing flow of the birthing process came to Aura. It was strange for sure to say the least for her.

Samara's voice came to her through the bond, "..Thank you Aura, this is...far more easy to...endure now." She said still sounding strained.

"..Let me lend all I can for you love, you saved me so many times, let this be our time now more then ever to support each other." Aura mentally replied.

Slowly the hours passed and first one then the other twin was born, their names registered and each coming out healthy as could be. As the bond ended Aura was sweaty and tired but no where she mused as Samara likely was. Taking their newly born asari daughters into her arms Samara said, "..Sunra, and Milra Shepard, welcome to the world. May the Godess Athene watch upon us this day of your birth and bless our Union once more." Samara said in a sing song like fashion.

Aura whom only recently had taken up faith herself, in the Goddess replied. "..Her wisdom guide you, her graces shine upon you, may our love forever watch upon you as she watches upon us." Aura finished the prayer. Leaning down to kiss each daughter's forehead lightly.

Aura felt a soft tingle of the asari baby's instinct to bond to the parents as she did so and smiled. Laying her head on Samara's shoulder she sighed, "..I never want this moment to end." She said.

Thankfully fate, did not plan on playing any cruel tricks upon her and the 'moment' turned into several peaceful hours of adoration and sharing fond memories with each other and their new lives they had made.

AN: And this ends act 1 :) Act 2 will be starting off soon enough stay tuned!


End file.
